Dimension World
Dimension World is a crossover created by Charbel. Series *Noah 10 *Brian 10 *Sem 2.10 *Cassie 12: Original Series *Kurt vs Rex *Rex 14 *Shun 10 *Voiceball 10 And The iTrix *Chris 10: Total Revolution *Fred 40: The New Life *Dillon 10 *Ben 10: Quadripartition *Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Cody 10 Heroes *Fred 40: The New Life: Fred - Anti-Omni - Otacon - Linus - Ahmad - Omar *Sem 2.10: Sem Foremin - Danic - Xion *Chris 10: Total Revolution: Chris Tennyson - Ethan Werfelman - Dan *Voiceball 10 And The iTrix: Voiceball - Sonny *Ben10: Protector of the Omniverse: Ben *Shun 10: Shun Kazami - Jaakor *Rex 14: Rex - Socket *Kurt vs Rex: Kurt Negason - Rex Daniel Forte *Brian 10: Brian *Noah 10: Noah Segurason - Ship *Cassie 12: Original Series: Cassie Benny - Anna O. Capulla Villains *Fred 40: The New Life: Webinar - Dr. Rupert Von E-Vile *Chris 10: Total Revolution: Eon *Voiceball 10 And The iTrix: Zenon *Shun 10: Kate - James - Dr. Fusion *Rex 14: Fourteen Fourteen *Kurt vs Rex: Drakath - Andross *Cassie 12: Original Series: Tailiz *Noah 10: Zs'Skayr - Albedo Plot Fred is watching a movie. Fred: Yo Ahmad, did you bring any snacks? Ahmad: I got some popcorn and some sippy sippy sip stuff. Webinar smashes through a wall with Dr. Rupert Von E-Vile on his back. Fred: You two? Don't you ever give up? You just made me miss my favorite part of the movie. And you're gonna pay! Linus and Omar enter the house. Linus and Omar: Woa. But just as Fred is about to transform, they are teleported to a different dimension. __________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile. Voiceball was flying to school, singing. We hear the real song and Voiceball singing at the same time. Voiceball: So no one told you life was gonna be this way Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A. It's like you're always stuck in second gear And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year but.. I'll be there for you When the rain starts to pour" Rain starts. Voiceball: Well, coincedence. (takes off Ear-Phones) At least, Zenon won't- Zenon crashes in. Voiceball charges and transforms. Th Green Light Covered him, as he turned into blur and was gone, along with Zenon. ___________________________________________________________________ The characters from Voiceball, Fred, Brian, and Sem's timelines were sent to a different deserted dimension. Fred: Omni, did you teleport us here. Anti-Omni: I didn't even know I could do that. Otacon: It wasn't you. It seems that we've been teleported here by someone. Sem: Hey Fred, is that you? Fred: Yeah...I guess so. Sem: Last time I saw you, you were just a kid. Fred: Do I really look that old? Linus: I think so. Brian: We're not alone. Omar: Looks like the bad guys were teleported here too. Ahmad: It's time for some butt whupping. ___________________________________________________________________ While Shun, Kurt, Rex Forte, Ben and the others were teleported Rex Forte: Oh man! It's a desert! We're in a desert! Why can't I ever dream about a desert made of chocolate cake. Shun: I don't think we're dreaming. Kurt: I get the feeling we're not alone out here. Ben: This place looks peaceful enough to me. Suddenly, an Evolved To'kustar pops out of the ground and fires a whole bunch of cosmic discs. Ben: We've got company. (transforms) Buzzshock! Guys, stay out of this. This is my fight. Buzzshock electrocutes the Evolved To'kustarbut it causes little to no damage. The Evolved To'kustar grabs Buzzshock and squeezes him. Buzzshock: Bones cracking. I think I just coughed up my spleen. Then the Evolved To'kustar fired a cosmic ray at buzzshock. Evolved To'kustar: The battles here aren't like back at your dimension, fools. If you happen to lose a battle here, you'll get sent directly to the stars. Kurt: I wonder what he means. Rex: I think I know. Take a look at Ben. Buzzshock reverts back to Ben and slowly fades away. The Evolved To'kustar flies away. Shun: Ben's gone?! Kurt: Looks like we'll have to watch our backs in this dimension. Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Movies